1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to apparel to be worn by equines on their lower legs to prevent flies from biting or laying eggs.
2. Description of the Related Art
Flies inflict painful bites on horses, mules and burros, especially their legs. Horse owners use a wide variety of commercial and homemade chemicals applied by various means in an effort keep flies off their animals, especially their legs. These chemicals are costly and occasionally damage the environment. The chemicals have a short useful time span and must be applied numerous times a day to be marginally effective.
When a fly gets on a horse""s leg and bites, the horse will generally lift its foot and stamp it to the ground, causing impact to its foot and hoof. Continually stomping will sometimes damage the hoof by chipping pieces off until the hoof becomes unnaturally short and tender. This condition could lead to laminitis, a painful and disabling condition resulting in the separation of the laminae in the equine hoof. Continual stamping is also believed to loosen the horseshoes on the hooves.
Any uncovered area of the equine lower legs is also a natural depository for Botfly eggs which are deposited on the hair. Equine will ingest these eggs and are then infected with the larvae of the Botfly. This larvae causes permanent damage to the intestinal tract of the animal. Typical prior art leg fly bite prevention apparatus are tight-fitting and will sag when used, exposing the animal""s lower leg to flies. Flies are also attracted to any open wound on an animal and will deter the natural healing process.
A fly bite and Botfly prevention legging is provided for equines to be worn on their front and back legs to prevent flies from biting or laying Botfly eggs on their legs. A fully opening vertical seam of hook and loop fasteners is used to attach the legging to the animal. A bottom placed strap of hook and loop going around the animal""s lower foremost leg is used to adjust the legging for different sized animals. Staves are utilized in the legging to prevent the legging from sagging.
It is therefore a general object of the present invention to provide an improved method to prevent flies from biting, laying eggs or retarding healing of a wound on the front or back lower legs of equines.
Yet another object is to provide a fly prevention apparel which overcomes the problems of the prior art as related to fly bite and Botfly eggs deposited on the animal""s lower legs.
Yet another object is to provide loose-fitting mesh plastic fabric legging apparel designed to be comfortably worn on the lower legs of the animals.
Yet another object is to provide a vertical seam for ease of attachment.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a means of hook and loop attachment to secure the vertical seam which is convenient for the horseman/horsewoman to use in attaching the legging on the animal""s lower legs.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a lowermost adjusting strap using hook and loop to ensure proper fitting around the animal""s leg.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a means to prevent the apparel from sagging by strategically located vertical placed flexible staves.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a material which can be easily washed and dried.
A further object of the invention is to provide a means to allow free air movement around the animal""s leg by providing space between the legging and the animal""s leg surface.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.